Линн Хейзелден
Линн Хейзелден ( ) — британская актриса, спортсменка, продюсер, общественный деятель. В кинофильме «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая» исполнила роль пилота Альянса повстанцев Кэри Нет, а в фильме «Звёздные войны. Эпизод I: Скрытая угроза» — жительницу Набу. Биография Линн Хейзелден родилась в 1959 году в деревне Лэнсинг в Западном Суссексе. Когда ей было 12 лет, её мать умерла в возрасте 48 лет от метастаз рака молочной железы (от этой болезни также умерла её бабушка и тетя).Kinder Cancer Choices: Lynne's Story"Christine Ibbotson interviews Lynne Hazelden" (link and summary) В юности Линн активно занималась спортом, в возрасте 16 лет участвовала в финале по плаванию на Национальных школьных спортивных играх, а также установила рекорд по плаванию для детей до 16 лет в местном плавательном клубе. В возрасте 21 года она была отобрана в первую официальную британскую женскую команду по водному поло. В 1982 году Линн Хейзелден сыграла девушку-пилота Альянса повстанцев фильма «Возвращение джедая». Линн продолжала работать в киноиндустрии, снявшись в таких фильмах, как «Смысл жизни по Монти Пайтону» (1983), «Проклятие розовой пантеры» (1983), «Абсолютные новички» (1986), «Кевин и Перри уделывают всех» (2000), «Умри, но не сейчас» (2002), снималась в телесериалах — «Жители Ист-Энда», «Ещё по одной», «Американское посольство». Кроме того, она выступала дублёром таких актрис, как Анна Фрил, Диана Ригг, Лесли Эш, Кэролайн Гудолл и Джоанна Ламли, появилась в рекламных роликах и музыкальных клипах.Lynne Hazelden's resume on IMDB thumb|left|200px|Линн Хейзелден в фильме «Смысл жизни по Монти Пайтону» Постепенно расширяя спектр своих занятий, Линн Хейзелден занималась работой со спецэффектами и была постановщиком в кино, на телевидении и радио. Она была персональной помощницей Невилла Болта и дежурным администратором таких постановок, как The Secret Policeman's Ball III, праздновании 70-летия Нельсона Манделы в Уэмбли и Дня памяти Леннона в Ливерпуле. В 1990 году Линн работала в The Hunger Project тренером по трансформации для генеральных директоров, занималась запуском новых клиент-серверных технологий в качестве менеджера по технологическим связям Бела Хатвани, изобретателя технологии CD-ROM. В 1995 году она начала писать работы о способах улучшении коммуникации в обществе в качестве средства достижения «мира в нашей жизни».A Future in Communication? - written by Lynne Hazelden c 1991 - present В 2001 году у Линн Хейзелден была диагностирован чрезвычайно редкая острая реакция на ртуть в амальгаме зубных пломб, установленных ей в 1995 году. Её здоровье было подорвано, а позднее у неё был диагностирован ещё и рака молочной железы. Она продолжала свои гуманитарные проекты, создав несколько различных организаций, включая The Kind Foundation в 2002 году и Planting Seeds for Peace в 2008 году. 2009 году она начала писать литературу по духовному и личностному развитию.Planting Seeds: Lynne Hazelden profile thumb|240px|Линн Хейзелден на благотворительной акции В декабре 2010 года Хейзелден подверглась мастэктомии — единственное средство против рака из-за редкой природы её химической чувствительности. В октябре 2011 года у неё была идентифицирована новая злокачественная опухоль, распространившуюся на лимфатические узлы. Хейзелден основала группу Kinder Cancer Choices, занимавшуюся исследованиями альтернативной терапии рака и в снижении побочных эффектов химиотерапии и лучевой терапии. К 2013 году она вкладывала значительные средства в финансовую помощь раковым больным Британии.Yes to Life: Registered charity number 1112812 On JustGiving since May 2004 Линн Хейзелден умерла 3 декабря 2013 года. 16 декабря она была кремирована в крематории Уэртинга.Lynne Hazelden has sadly passed this week Участие в «Звёздных войнах» В 1982 году в ходе съёмок фильма «Возвращение джедая» Линн Хейзелден сыграла девушку-пилота Альянса повстанцев, участвовавшую в битве при Эндоре. thumb|250px|В роли Кэри Нет Съёмки проходили на студии «Элстри» в Борхэмвуде и начинались в 6 утра (что подразумевало необходимость вставать в 4, чтобы добраться до удалённой от города съёмочной площадки). Актриса вспоминает, что яркий оранжевый комбинезон, в котором она снималась в фильме, был необычайно удобным для съёмочного костюма, которые обычно бывали холодным и неудобными для носки. Однако она с сочувствием вспоминала тех своих коллег, которым приходилось в течение нескольких часов подряд быть запечатанными внутри жарких и вонючих резиновых костюмов с небольшим количеством воздуха и которых обдували холодным воздухом с помощью фена через отверстия для ртов и носов между каждыми сценами. Весьма положительное впечатление на Линн произвела Кэрри Фишер, игравшая принцессу Лею Органу в тех же сценах, что и она.Интервью Марку Дермулу (октябрь 2004 года) В перерывах между съёмками Линн Хейзелден большую часть времени проводила со своим старым другом Ричардом Бонхиллом, сыгравшим в фильмах Оригинальной трилогии множество ролей, в том числе и Тена Намба, с которым персонаж Линн беседует в конференц-зале «Дома Один» (в интервью актриса ошибочно называет этого персонажа Ниен Нунбом); в ходе съёмки этой сцены Линн с большим трудом удавалось сдерживать смех, глядя на его ушастую маску, что можно заметить на кадрах итогового фильма. Во время съёмки одной из сцен, происходившей в ангаре «крестокрылов», Линн вместе с ещё одним «пилотом» случайно пересекли нанесённую на пол линию, отмечавшую границу области спецэффектов, которые должны были наложить позднее (съёмочная группа не сообщила им о наличии этой линии), за что Линн получила выговор от режиссёра и убийственного взгляда от стоявшего всего в нескольких шагах от неё Харрисона Форда. Во время съёмки сцена празднования победы Повстанцев в Деревне Светлого древа Линн в течение нескольких часов приходилось танцевать с эвоками, и позднее она возлагала наибольшие надежды именно на эту сцену. После выхода фильма отец Линн позвонил ей и сообщил, что она была изображена на всех рекламных плакатах фильма (на напечатанном в местной газете плакате Кэрри Фишер действительно оказалась весьма похожа на Линн Хейзелден). В итоговой редакции фильма её персонаж появляется в конференц-зале крейсера «Дом-один» до битвы и во время празднования победы в деревне эвоков. В последнем случае танцующий персонаж Линн сложно идентифицируем из-за того, что почти всё время его лицо скрыто верхней границей кадра. Похожий на Линн пилот появляется на заднем плане в сцене в ангаре, но из-за расфокуса камеру идентифицировать его не представляется возможным. В вышедшей в 1995 году Star Wars Customizable Card Game персонаж Линн Хейзелден был идентифицирован как Кэри Нет.Lynn Hazelden's character printed on a Star Wars CCG card О появлении своего персонажа в карточной игре актриса узнала лишь спустя 20 лет после съёмок в «Возвращении джедая». В 1997 году Линн Хейзелден, работавшая тогда на студии «Ливзден», приняла участие в съёмках фильма «Скрытая угроза» (в то время ещё носившего название «Звёздные войны. Эп. 1: Начало»). Актриса участвовала в съёмках 18 и 20 августа и 4, 5 и 9 сентября. В этот раз Линн играла одну из жительниц планеты Набу. На этот раз ей пришлось работать в лёгком летнем платье и за 9 часов съёмок в день успевала порядочно замёрзнуть. Примечания и сноски Внешние ссылки *Официальный сайт Линн Хейзелден *[http://www.LynneHazelden.com Официальный сайт Planting Seeds and the Kind Foundation] *Интервью Марку Дермулу (октябрь 2004 года) * *Линн Хейзелден на сайте Aveleyman.com *Star Wars 100 Interviews: LYNNE HAZELDEN on her Pilot Costume & Kit Категория:Актёры «Звёздных войн» Категория:Родившиеся в 1959 году